


Mine

by emeraldvixen



Series: Maze Runner Smut 2014 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Filth, Grinding, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Smut, hickey, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: Another of my 2014 efforts.Thomas gets jealous and finally wants to let the others know who you belong to.
Relationships: Thomas/Original Character(s), thomas/reader
Series: Maze Runner Smut 2014 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thing for hickeys as a teenager. I'm not proud of it.

“I swear it’s nothing, just a little numb from beating your ass.” You teased, leaning up against the wall as the sunset over the Glade.

Minho smiled up at you, supporting one leg in his hand and pushing two fingers hard into your calf muscle. You gasped and tried to pull away from his grip, but he held strong. “Come on, Y/N, I definitely let you win. I think you’re right, it’s just a lot of tension. Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow.” He let go, standing up and wrapping his arm around your waist as you took a few tentative steps with his support.

It gave a sharp pain on every step, but nothing that a days healing wouldn’t fix. “Yeah that’d be good, thank you.”

“It’s fine. Let’s get you to dinner.”

The rowdy group were gathered; some sitting around the fire, some picking up more food and some gathered huddled in a circle watching one of the guys making a spectacle of themselves. You leaned heavily on Minho, the walk taking a toll on your stretched calf. “Can I drop you off here? I’ll bring you food.” You nodded softly and took a seat leaning your back against the log.

“What happened to you?” A familiar voice asked from your left hand side. You turned to Thomas’ worried expression.

“I let her win the race and the excitement was too much for her. It’s nothing, just a little pull.” Minho answered for you, letting go of your waist. “I’ll be back.” He set off to snatch you some food.

You turned back to Thomas, but he still didn’t look convinced. The sky was getting darker now, and in the crackling fire light he looked sad too, his forehead creasing. “It really is okay, I just ran too hard.”

He nodded softly, shifting himself over to you and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. At first you were a little taken-aback- Thomas hated PDA. He loathed showing anyone that you were together and only ever touched you in private. “If you say so.” You snuggled yourself into him, head resting on his shoulder inhaling his familiar scent mixed with the distinct smell of smoke. “So do I get a kiss or no?” He muttered, pressing his lips on your forehead.

You sat up fast, pulling away from him to look in his face. “Are you drunk?” You asked narrowing your eyes.

Thomas’ brows knitted together, a small frown forming over his lips. “No. Why won’t you kiss me?”

“Because you hate touching me in public. Why are you being so weird with me?”

His eyes moved back to the fire. “You know what, Y/N? Forget it. I’m going in the shower.” He pulled his arm out from around you and stood, before stepping over you.

“What, so I don’t even get an invite?” You called after him. His shoulder flinched, but he did not turn.

“I’ll see you later, Y/N.” He replied coolly and walked away.

* * *

By the time you got out of the shower, the sun had long since left. Although the guys had tried to cheer you up, you were still a little hung up thinking about Thomas. As you pulled your clean clothes over your head, you decided that it was definitely best to not go to sleep upset. Although it was dark out, most of the guys were still hanging around the fire slowly getting themselves to varying degrees of intoxication. You sighed and hoped that Thomas had the sense to go back to his room.

Quietly you crept up the stairs of the homestead to the door of his room. “Thomas?” It wasn’t a rare occurrence to sneak unnoticed into the others room. You shut the door quickly, softly pulling it until it clicked in it’s latch. You turned around to Thomas lying on his bed, both hands behind his head. “Can we talk?” You stood by the door, pressing the cold frame against your back. He nodded softly, his eyes moving back to the ceiling. “Stop being so cold to me, do you want me to just leave?” You asked, grasping the door handle, your stomach dropping lower with each passing second.

“Stay.” Thomas sighed, slowly untangling his hands and sitting up, making room for you on the bed.

You crawled at his feet, sitting cross-legged facing him. His hair was tousled and probably still wet from his shower but he let it fall down over his forehead. “Please, Thomas.” You reached out and stroked his ankle softly. “Just tell me what’s going on. I can’t fix it unless you tell me.”

He took a minute, glancing between your eyes and the floor. “I just don’t see why Minho has to be your running partner. It’s not like he’s any faster than I am. He’s not going to be able to protect you any better.” His eyes fell to his lap, lips in a very definite frown.

Suddenly it all clicked in your mind. “Oh god, Thomas. It’s not like that at all. Oh my god,” Your mind flashed back to Minho’s leg massages, his teasing and his protectiveness. “Thomas, look at me right now.” When his eyes didn’t move, you lifted his face with your hand softly, leaning over him. “Thomas, I have neve-.”

“Jesus Christ, Y/N! It’s not even about that anymore! It’s every single day with every guy in the Glade! You know how they look at you?!” He exploded, pulling himself away from your figure. You retracted too, sitting back on your heels. His voice raised louder with every sentence he said. “They look at you like you’re up for free game. What am I supposed to do, Y/N?! It’s not like you look my way when the others are around!”

His eyes locked with yours, exasperated. “Thomas what do you want from me?! I can’t even look your way in case it makes you feel uncomfortable. You won’t touch me in public- you won’t sit next to me unless you have to-.”

“It’s not like-.”

“I’m not going to be an asshole to my friends because your ego can’t handle me having friends-.”

“Y/N-” His voice was loud, commanding and definitely not hiding the fact that he had company in his room.

“No, Thomas! Don’t get mad at me because of a problem you have. If you want me to be yours you can start shucking showing it.” You stood up hard and moved to the door, wrapping your fingers around the handle. The beginnings of tears spiked in your eyes, stinging, fighting to be let out. Suddenly, a loud thump behind you was followed by his firm grip around your wrist.

“Don’t open that.” Thomas whispered, glowering down on you. You looked away, determined not to cry over him. He stepped forwards, his hand locking you in place while your back hit the door with a thud. From a soft murmur of “Y/N,” he reclaimed both hands, grasping either side of your face and pulling it up to meet him. Still you wouldn’t look in his eyes even though it was clear he could see the pools in yours. Thomas exhaled deeply, his warm breath fanning over your face before pushing his mouth on yours. His lips moved fast, locking and re-locking against your own, every gasp you made was pressed against his lips. He pulled away momentarily only to take your bottom lip between his teeth and pull it lightly earning a small smile from your face. He released it, both hands still on your face which was just centimeters from his. “Mine.” He breathed into your mouth.

“Yours.” You sighed back, snaking your hands around his sides and pulling him against you, chests pressed together. Thomas kissed you again before moving one hand back to run his fingers through your hair. He tugged on it tentatively, but as the first quiet moan left your lips he tugged a little harder, lips running over your jaw before leaving hot, open mouthed kisses down your neck. All at once it felt too hot, with one of his hands wondering rough and hard down your side and scrunching your shirt into his closed fist, the other keeping you in his grasp, neck exposed and stretched for the onslaught of his lips. Your muscles were clenching of their own accord, hands running from his belt loop-holes over his chest into his short hair and down his arms. When he reached the hollow of your neck, his lips stopped moving. “Thomas.” Your voice came out raspy, throat stretched, “Thomas, I can’t cover it up there, go down.”

He detached himself from your throat, licking into your hollow. “I don’t want you to cover them.” He stood up at full height, still sandwiching you against the door.

You shook your head, “What do you mean?” You closed your eyes, drawing circles with your fingers on the back of his neck and trying to ignore the growing heat between your legs by leaning more heavily against the door.

“I mean I want everyone to see them. I want them to know you’re mine.” He growled move back down and sucking on your skin hard. You bit down on your bottom lip, his possessiveness driving you crazy. The feeling of his lips, tongue and teeth scraping on your neck sent tiny shocks of excitement straight to your core. When he finally detached himself from you, you rolled your head forwards onto his shoulder. He was never this rough with you.

“I think I should go.” You sighed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Why?” He muttered into your hair.

“So you can get some sleep.” _Lie._

“Sleep with me.”

You bit your lip, face buried into his neck inhaling his scent. “I’m going because I’m horny and it’s late.”

Thomas chortled, pulling away and dodging to catch your eye, a proud grin on his face. “You’re what?”

You couldn’t help the smile that cracked across your lips, but you still wouldn’t meet his eye. “Not saying it again. Goodnight.”

Thomas gasped, grinning and pushing your hips firmly from the door causing it to jolt in its frame. “Oh hell no, you’re not leaving now.” You didn’t put up much of a fight, smiling and accepting his lips back on yours. His hands grabbed your ass roughly, squeezing and making you arch up against him, breasts rubbing on his chest. You moaned softly, lips grazing over his jaw and moving to suck on his earlobe. “Thomas we can’t, they’ll hear.” You hissed as he reached down to your thighs and lifted you off the floor, legs wrapped around his waist, back pressed hard into the door.

“We can be quiet.” He turned, hands rubbing up and down your thighs as you clung to him.

“I can’t be, not right now.” You kissed down his neck, and began hastily undoing his top buttons with shaking fingers, craving bare skin. Suddenly Thomas lifted you off of him and threw you down, your back hitting the mattress first. You giggled loudly, pulling your shirt down as he crawled between your knees.

“Then I guess they’ll wear earplugs tomorrow night.” Thomas stroked over your clothed knee, up your thigh stopping at your waist and slipping a hand up your shirt. He bent down, burrowing his head back to your neck before sucking the skin here too. You exhaled, stretching your neck out for him, eyes squeezed shut until he slowly ground his hips down against yours. Your eyes flew open, hands balled up in fists and pulling at the material of his shirt. With every slow roll of his hips against yours he grew harder, his hardness creating a delicious clothed friction on your clit, waves of pleasure coursing through your blood. “Fuck, Thomas.” You whispered, trying so hard to keep quiet while rolling your hips up to meet his.

Thomas’ hand crawled up to paw at your bra, brushing over the fabric with his hand before squeezing it lightly. You arched your back up to him. “Christ, Y/N. I’ve never seen you like this before.” He grumbled, moving up to muffle your moans with his mouth.

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” You breathed into his mouth, finishing the last buttons on his shirt before sliding it off of his shoulders and discarding it on the floor. You reached up to kiss along his shoulder, covering as much of his skin in kisses as possible before he pushed your shoulders back to the bed. Thomas stopped grinding against you and rolled your shirt up, leaving hot, wet kisses up from your navel to the valley between your breasts, before pulling your shirt over your shoulders. He sat back on his heels and looked over your torso. In the distance the ruckus of the bonfire could be heard through the open window, just shouts and laughter.

Thomas stared until it was almost uncomfortable for you to stay still much longer. The warm heat from your core was throbbing, aching for attention, but above it all his eyes made you feel insecure. You moved to cover a little more of your chest, hands riding over your bra but Thomas caught them and pinned them by your head. “No. No you’re beautiful, I want to see you.” He whispered hovering over you for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing just above your bra line. “Can you take it off, Y/N?”

You nodded softly, sitting up and unclasping it at the back, nervous, horny jitters flitting around your stomach. Thomas sat back, sliding down your arms slowly, head tilted scoping over your skin, eyes glazed. “Thomas, your eyes are about to pop out your head.” You laughed, leaning forwards to catch his lips on yours.

“Sorry.” He muttered against your lips, pulling on the waistband of your pants, tugging them down little by little until you pulled them from your knees and kicked them to the floor and starting on his belt. Your hand pushed over his straining crotch and he all but pounced on you, the back of your head hitting the pillow again. He kissed you harder than ever, lips moving fast and frantic but not overshadowed by his tongue, it’s tip probing against yours. All to soon he broke away. “Y/N, move your hand?”

It was still resting on his crotch. “Sorry. I can’t think when you kiss me like that.” You rubbed him, earning a sigh. “Take them off.”

Thomas shook his head slowly. You loved seeing him like this, the new-found fire his eyes, tight jawed. Suddenly his hand found your centre over your panties. You bucked up into him, lips parted in a gasp. “Not yet. I think I want to watch you first.” His head ducked, to catch your nipple between his lips, running his tongue across it and feeling it harden under him. He could feel your wetness through the material. He slipped his hand into your panties, spreading your liquid over your clit. You moaned into his neck, grinding against his hand, fingers running down along his arm to cover his hand and locking it in place. “Y/N. Can you come like this?” He looked to confused. You couldn’t usually, but tonight you felt a deep, sensitive need for release.

A grin broke over your face, you nodded softly biting your lip. Thomas gasped softly, rolling his fingers over your clit in rhythm with your hips, watching your face through your stifled moans and gasps. Keeping quiet was taking all of your effort. Thomas pressed on you harder, your impending climax now obvious and your eyes locking with his brown ones. “Do it. I want to watch.”

You grinned, closing your eyes and arching your back, grinding against him harder. The ache in your stomach swelled, tiny whimpers escaping from your lips. Your hands crawled up you play with your chest, fingers running over your sensitive nipples as your muscles clenched involuntarily. It creeped up and up and up until you felt that it could fall at any time, when all of a sudden it dissolved to an intense rush of tingles. A loud moan tore from your throat followed by a curse of profanities and above all, his name.

It took a few moments to be able to breathe again when you realized Thomas hand was still rubbing slow circles against you, every roll making you twitch underneath him. You were trembling a little. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” You whispered into his neck, curling against him.

“If they didn’t know what we were doing, they do now.” Thomas chuckled, hooking his fingers around your panties and pulling them down. His hand was wet against your thigh.

Thomas sat back, away from your quivering frame and undid his belt slowly. Pulling his zipper down and slipping his pants and boxers down in one. You were still breathing deeply, but sat up and leaned into him. You pressed your lips against his chastely, still feeling small trembles from your core. Softly, you grasped around his member and pumped him gently, relishing in the soft groan that escaped his lips as he crawled back up over you. “Sit up, put your back against the wall, let me ride you.” You pushed his pale shoulder softly and he positioned himself against the wall. You stayed back, before crawling over to his lap and licking down his shaft. Thomas hissed, head rolling back, hands running through your hair. You wrapped your lips around his head and sucked him up and down, bobbing softly on his dick. After a while, Thomas pulled on your hair and motioned wordlessly for you to get up.

You straddled him, relishing in the shared body heat of his chest against your own. Slowly you sunk down onto him, hands pressed against his pecs. Thomas’ jaw tensed, mouth slightly agape, hands grabbing your ass as you raised yourself up and gently rode him, feeling his length filling you. It almost felt like he was hitting your stomach every time you sat down on him, the stretching feeling was beyond delicious. You moaned his name loudly and he pushed his lips against yours to quieten it. “God, say my name again, Y/N.” Thomas growled, hugging around your waist and guiding your hips down on him. He soon latched onto your neck, the feeling sending rough shockwaves down to your clit. He sucked hard, biting down and causing your hands to pull on his hair. The mix of pain and pleasure sent you closer and closer to your second orgasm.

“Fuck, Thomas.” You gasped moving faster against him, as his lips moved further down catching your nipple. Your breasts were bouncing softly, but he caught it in his mouth easily before biting down, rolling your hard nub between his teeth. “Thomas.” You moaned louder still. “You’re going to make me come again.”

“Y/N, faster and I will too. Let me see you come for me.” You pushed harder, the ache in your legs irrelevant versus the overwhelming, indescribable feeling of bouncing hard on his cock. The pressure was too much, coursing straight from your heat while his hands pulled on your ass, hips, back, anywhere he could get a hold of you. Your fingers dug into his skin as you felt the silent peak, mouth open, lips brushing against his before you crashed down, animalistic, unfiltered voice filling the room. Waves of pleasure flowing through your muscles as your walls clamped hard on him. Thomas grabbed your hips hard, pulling you down his full length and shooting his seed into you, a short groan breathed into your mouth. After a few moments he sat back against the wall, eyes misty. “Mine.” He breathed.

* * *

“Good morning, beautiful.” You felt familiar arms wrap around your waist as you stood in the assembly area. Thomas ducked his head around to kiss your cheek softly while you covered his crossed hands with your own.

Minho glanced over from the next group along, double taking on you. “Jesus Christ, Thomas. Did you beat her last night too?!” His exclamation brought the attention of several boys around him too. _Holy shit,_ whispered one. _Is she dating a leach?_ another.

You turned your head so that he could hear you. “Thomas, what are they talking about?” The pitch in your voice sounding far more worried than you felt.

Thomas chuckled, “I just got a little carried away last night, and uh, you have a new necklace.” He murmured in your ear. You reached up, stroking your neck unt- there it was, the pang of a fresh bruise.

“How many?” You growled, pulling your hair around your neck quickly.

“Three-ish four? The jewel in the centre is what I’m most proud of.” He whispered. You whimpered, uncomfortable with the stares and whispers happening around you. Thomas tightened his grip around your waist and kissed your head through your hair, holding his lips there for a few moments longer than were necessary before bowing his lips to scrape against your ear. “Mine.”


End file.
